


Thimbles and Songs

by ink_inEden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Clouds, Dustin Lance Black is in it to honour him for directing the Larry Ad, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Louis, M/M, One Direction also exists in this AU, Supportive Harry, Talent Shows, based on the Coca Cola Ad ft. the Larry look-alikes, but he doesn't have a major part, but not around Harry, but they are only briefly mentioned, by the way if you read this: spoiler alert!, it's mostly about Louis and Harry, just read it I suppose, larry stylinson - Freeform, not much so, references to stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_inEden/pseuds/ink_inEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis and Harry’s story picks up where most of the teenage-high-school-movies stop: At an extremely crowded event, where all the cool kids get crowned for being popular and all the others have their go in trying to prove that they are anything but ordinary for once. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> Or a fanfiction based on the Larry-Coca-Cola-Ad</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thimbles and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the advertisement you can watch it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=L15ifd7HqIw
> 
> But it's not necessary to understand the story ;)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistakes I would appreciate it when you tell me (nicely!) :) 
> 
> Originally, I intended to call the story "Pour More Whiskey In My Coke", which is a line from the song "Trouble" by Neon Jungle, but in the end I decided against it. I would add it as a subtitle, but I don't know how. It's not relevant by any means - so it's just random babbling you can skip inconspicuously (I won't mind) ;)
> 
> Sooo without any further introductions...

Basically Louis and Harry’s story picks up where most of the teenage-high-school-movies stop: At an extremely crowded event, where all the cool kids get crowned for being popular and all the others have their go in trying to prove that they are anything but ordinary for once.

  
More specifically, the kind of occasion perfectly suited for a highly public, long winding and cheesy love declaration, which makes the star crossed lovers finally realize that their stars weren’t crossed at all and they were meant to be from beginning on. Or so the movies say.

  
In Louis and Harry’s case the occasion is a talent competition in their local high school. The only difference is that they don’t have some unresolved misunderstandings and actually are the bestest of friends at this exact moment in time. The big revelation has also yet to happen.

  
So instead of snogging Harry’s face off in front of the whole school, Louis is currently hugging the loo and desperately trying to make his dinner reappear, while Harry is soothingly rubbing his back.

  
“I can’t. Please tell them I’m out.” Louis manages to squeeze out between two choking noises. Harry shakes his head sadly. “It’s only gonna make it worse – they will say you chickened out.”

  
“I broke my leg, I-I got kidnapped!” Harry’s heart aches when he sees the pleading look in Louis’ eyes. Sighing he reaches out for his best friend and drags him into his arms. Louis immediately snuggles up to him.

  
“I just…My voice doesn’t sound right – it’s squeaky and they all gonna laugh and, and –“

  
“Shh” Gently, Harry rocks him back and forth. “None of that, do you hear me? Your voice is unique in its own way. – It’s-it’s you.” He takes Louis’ face into his hands and makes him look up. “ _I_ love your voice. Sing for me, will you?”

  
They hold each other’s gaze for a while until Louis bites his lips and nods slowly. Harry beams. His smile is so contagious that Louis buries his face into his sweater, but can’t help smiling as well.

  
Harry just chuckles into his shoulder and cuddles him closer. Louis happily obeys and they cling to one another for several minutes longer until Harry complains that his bottom is getting cold on the tiles.

  
Louis cuffs him for that, but rebounds nevertheless. Since he is a great friend and Harry as graceful as a puppy he even helps him up. Harry wobbles a bit, but gets otherwise back on his feet safely.

  
He checks his watch quickly and Louis can’t help holding his breath instinctively. Reassuringly Harry squeezes his hand that is still clasped with his own. “Let’s get some sugar in you, shall we?” Louis visibly relaxes. “Sounds like a plan. But I’d probably need something way stronger to survive this. Like whiskey or so.”

  
Instead of letting go of his hand like Louis expects him to, Harry grips it only tighter and leads him out of the restroom. Louis quite likes this development.

  
As soon as they are out in the empty hallway Harry turns around and grins at him cheekily. “Race you!” He rushes out, before he is already taking off and dragging Louis along.

  
It’s a bit dump, because they are still holding hands and Louis is complaining like mad, but when they finally reach the soda machine they are both giggling like lunatics.

  
“I won!” Harry claims between two fits of laughter. “No, you didn’t! I was ahead!” “But I touched it first!” “Only because you tripped!” “I didn’t trip, it was genuine tactic!”

  
Louis genuinely laughs at that and gives Harry a friendly shove into the soda machine. “Shut up and buy me a drink, you fool.” Harry pouts, but fumbles for his wallet anyway.

  
“Coke?” He asks, pulling out some change. Louis hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder. “No, whiskey.” He repeats stubbornly. Unfazed Harry types in the numbers on the keyboard. “Sorry, out of stock. It’s almost the same, thou. Brownish water with taste.”

  
Louis crinkles his nose. “This sounds extremely not healthy.” He can feel Harry’s cheek against his, stretching into a grin. “Never said anything different.”

~

Since the soda machine is quite wayward and only releases their bottle after a fair share of well-placed kicks, they have to chase back to be on time for Louis’ performance.

  
That and the fact that Mr Black only utters a quick “Thank god! Five more minutes!” when they sneak in backstage, is enough for Louis to be all fidgety with jitters again. Nervously he bites his lips and turns to Harry. “You don’t happen to have a lucky charm with you, do you?” Harry shakes his head remorsefully, but starts digging into his pockets nevertheless.

  
“Um, I can offer you a used tissue…um ten pence” Finally his face lights up. “A thimble!” He shows Louis a handful and Louis would probably shake his head in sheer disbelief, if he didn’t know Harry’s insistence to learn handiwork despite always pricking his fingers.

  
For all his nerves Louis manages to crack an actual smile, when Harry drops one into his hand. “You’re such a dork.” Before Harry can protest, Louis closes his fingers around the thimble and wraps his arms around his midriff. “My dork.” Harry only hums and hugs him back.

  
Just at that moment Mr Black decides to come back. “Louis, your turn. - Harry, why aren’t you already in the front row?” “On our way – just one more sec.” Harry replies confidently, whereas Louis only groans and tries to hide in his arms.

  
“Come on, Lou, smash them.” Harry whispers into his ear, before he frees himself from Louis’ grip with an evil tickle attack. “Fine, I’m going!” Louis cries defeated and rushes to get away from Harry.

  
Mr Black flashes him a relieved smile and grabs Louis shoulder to lead him to the front. “Off you go!” He says insistently, but his tone his coloured with affection.

  
Louis flicks a last glance over his shoulder. “Wish me luck!” Even though Harry is already halfway across the room, pushing open the door, he shouts something back. It sounds like “I thimbled you!”, however Louis is pretty sure he misheard that. On the other hand it’s Harry, so anything is possible.

  
A group of girls, who excitedly fuzz around their friend just coming back from stage, take him back to reality. Right, he’s supposed to step out there as well. Anxiously he peeks out into the audience, but of course Harry is still on his way. He fumbles with the thimble in his hands and prays that he’ll be there fast enough.

  
Mr Black gives him the cue to go ahead. Louis gulps and quickly puts the thimble into his pocket. With downcast eyes he steps up to the microphone.

  
He looks up into the chattering crowd and immediately regrets it. It’s even more terrifying to single out all these faces. Especially since the talks are falling silent now and everybody’s attention is shifting to him.

  
Finally he spots Harry adjusting himself in the front row and smiling up at him encouragingly. In a rush of confidence Louis grabs the mic and sings his first note.

  
It sounds…awful.

  
As soon as it has left his mouth he knows it. He stops instantly.

  
But it’s already too late - everybody is either covering their ears or openly laughing at him. Louis feels like a deer caught in the headlights. Except that the deer is granted a fast ending at least.

  
He tries to catch Harry’s eye for something, but right now he looks around just as taken aback. Ashamed Louis drops his head, hoping the ground will be kind enough to swallow him.

  
Harry watches him powerless. He knows that Louis can do this. If he could just make them shut up and give Louis a chance to- Suddenly he spots something out of the corner of his eye. An idea forms in his head.

  
He grabs the soda they bought earlier and empties it in one gulp. Quickly he pulls out the thimbles and slips them onto his fingers. With determination he starts tapping against the glass, hoping that Louis will recognize it.

  
It’s kind of their misfit answer to the Cup Song everybody has been obsessing over since Pitch Perfect.

  
Luckily, there are enough people in the audience who have witnessed them drumming it all over the place to know that it’s supposed to be a One Direction song and who are also friendly enough to clap along.

  
A smile of recognition flashes across Louis’ face. If he could perform any song in his sleep, it’d be this one. This time when he starts singing his voice doesn’t even falter for one second.

  
_Here we go again_  
_Another go round for all of my friends_  
_Another non-stop will it ever end_  
_If we're never coming back down_  
_We're looking down on the clouds_

  
They have never really managed much more than the chorus and Harry even stops before the last line, so he can listen to Louis singing this specific part. He strikes the right chord with ease.

  
Although the performance is relatively short and they are both normally classified as social awkwards, people are cheering Louis on like mad. He wouldn’t even mind if they didn’t. All he notices right now are bright green eyes and curls and dimples.

  
As soon as he signals him to come up, Harry hops out of his seat and onto the stage eagerly. They bump fists like pros, grinning from ear to ear.

  
However, Harry immediately ruins the effect by tucking Louis under his arm. Louis only responds with nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck.

  
They stay like this for a minute until the applause dies down and Mr Black is shooing them behind the stage. They are still like attached at the hip and only let go of each other to jump around like toddlers in ring-a-ring-of-roses. The other students backstage look at them suspiciously. Louis and Harry are probably back to their normal statuses by the end of the evening. They also can’t really be bothered to care.

~

Louis gets disqualified only ten minutes later.

  
Turns out that a bunch of other competitors are jealous enough to sneakily complain about them kind of performing as a duo, although Louis has been signed up as a solo artist. Not even Louis’ very convincing explanation that somebody misspelled their name on the list and it was supposed to read “Lourry Stylinson” instead of “Louis Tomlinson” can change that.

  
Notwithstanding Louis strongly suspects that Mr Black would have let it pass if he had been in charge of the decision. He seems to have a keen fondness for the both of them.

  
But whatever, it is what it is.

  
It also means that they can leave early before everybody else is blocking the exit. So talk about pessimism.

  
Harry whereas takes the disqualification quite personal, thinking that it’s his fault that Louis doesn’t have the chance to win. Like Louis would have ever seen the end of it without him.

  
But no matter how many times Louis tells him to forget about it, Harry just won’t stop apologising. He’s still babbling when they step out into the chilly night, only illuminated by the dim streetlights.

  
Finally Louis has had his fill of it and grabs Harry’s collar, firmly pressing their mouths together. That shuts Harry quite effectively.

  
He looks at Louis like Bambi, wide eyes and breath hitching. Louis pulls back, carefully avoiding his eyes, smoothing out Harry’s collar and trying to play it cool all at the same time. “You talk an awfully lot, Haz.”

  
Harry immediately thinks of his habit to draw out every story, which he has been told on several occasions is quite annoying, and bites his lips. But Louis never showed any indication that he minded, he rather seemed charmed by it. “I-I thought you like that?”

  
Louis instantly regrets his words, when he sees Harry’s upset expression. “No! No, of course – I just…” Nervously he fiddles with the cords on Harry’s hoodie. “I mean right now…I like kissing you more.”

  
Harry just looks at him dumbstruck. Louis clears his throat and takes a step back. “I mean, if you don’t – I completely underst-“ Before he can even finish, Harry interrupts him hastily. “I gave you a thimble, Lou!” Louis knits his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

  
Harry sighs and tries again, punctuating every word. “I _thimbled_ you.” So apparently Louis had heard him right. This time his face lights up in recognition, however. _Of course_ Harry would be a dork and quote cheesy Disney movies at him. 

  
“Now shall I give you a thimble?” He asks with a fluttering feeling in his tummy. Harry ducks his head shyly, but his smile is unmistakably. “If you wish to”

Louis immediately draws him back in and Harry’s arms snake around his waist to do the same. They almost butt heads in the process, but they still catch each other’s lips and they still press them together eagerly.

  
It’s more giggling into each other’s mouths than kissing, to be honest, but it’s soft and sweet and leaves them tingling for more.

  
When their smiles get too big for even themselves to ignore, Louis pulls back and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “You wanna be my mother, Wendy?” Louis whispers with the most seductive expression he can manage. Harry throws his head back laughing. “That’s just plain creepy, even for you.” Despite his words he still tightens his hold and pulls Louis even closer.

  
Louis smiles and toys with the curls in Harry’s nape, before he brings up enough courage to say his next words. Finally he looks at Harry bashfully. “Boyfriend, thou?”

  
Harry’s eyes are almost too bright to see into and his answer comes out a little breathless. “Yes.”

  
Louis beams at him. “Good.”

  
“Very good”

  
Louis punches his arm. “Oh my god! Is this how it’s gonna be like? You, agreeing with everything I say?” “You’re right. Awful. I’m stuck with you now forever. What was I thinking?” Harry tries to straighten his face, but fails miserably.

  
Louis rolls his eyes fondly and tucks at Harry’s curls. “Now kiss me, you fool.” Harry definitely agrees with him on this one.  
But when he hears the clatter of the crowd, spilling out of the school, he only leaves it with a brush of their lips, before he takes a step back.

  
There are kids around after all. Wanna keep it PG.

  
Louis intertwines their fingers and winks at him. “Race you?”

  
“Forever.”

  
Or so the movies say.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Niall, Liam and Zayn are missing *hiding behind my pillow* but I kind of imagined them as a three-piece/two-piece One Direction, so they are still supposed to exist in this au. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story - if you would give me any kind of feedback I'd be very happy :)


End file.
